Money Makes The World Go Round
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: They have arrived at Las Vegas! Everybody knows Hiruma went to his room after the Death March, but nobody knows what happened after, isn't it? OneShot. HiruMamo. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:  
** I do not own Eyeshield 21. If I do, there would be lots of HiruMamo moments; yes, much much much more HiruMamo moments.

**Author's Blah:  
**EDITED VERSION. I feel like I could jump from the tenth floor when I re-read this. It's so crappy! It reminded me of Mugen. Yeah, because he's crappy (but awesome at the same time) and this is also crappy, but this one is just crappy. Yes, just _crappy_. No awesome, no good, no well done, just CRAPPY. Crappy, crocodile, carbon, cushion, cartwheel, courage, cougar, coffee.. *caffeine overdose*

* * *

Remind her why she was here, again? Was she so desperate and suicidal that she just walked into this room without a second thought? In the middle of the night, nonetheless!

_I'm stupid, stupid, stupid, _she cursed under her breath_. _Her gaze swept around the room, afraid that he's going to wake up if she even breathed and there would be bullets flying. She would like to have her body intact, thank you.

"Baka!" She hissed to herself. "Now what should I do?"

She sat down on the floor in the corner of the room, scolding herself for being so reckless. Her blue eyes stopped at the big window, the lights of Las Vegas gleaming brilliantly from the outside. Swiftly she passed the bed and walked towards it, careful not to wake the slumbering devil before placing her hands on the cold glass. Her gaze stopped on random fireworks at the sky and she smiled; it's been a while since she saw one of those. But her mind decided to stand its ground and reminded her of the state she's in.

It's not like she regretted her decision to went into his room, but it's more like regretting that she didn't think about it first before she acted. It's like walking into a dangerous zone without wearing any armor or brought any guns.

She'd been worried all day long, even before they reached Las Vegas; she knew he's hiding something from them, from _her_. But it didn't justify her actions. Although it's not all her fault, because this certain quarterback did worry her, and it's only natural for someone as caring and motherly as her would be worried.

Mamori knew it all.

He always put his power to the limit, even when the 2000 km training is in progress; he's running, giving directions, shooting guns and carried the case at the same time. It's not because he's strong; it's because he trained hard and always do things to the limit. Although sometimes he got carried away and ended up hurting himself, but even if he pretend that nothing's wrong, she knew it all the same.

All of his devilish smirks and violence, it's just a mask. There was a deeper meaning into his actions; there are reasons on why he did it.

Mamori wished she knew more about him, about his past, his family, his motivations and goals. She wanted to know all about him, and sometimes it hurt her for him not to trust her enough with his past, or his burdens. It's not like she would think less of him—_never_.

The auburn haired girl turned her head and watched the sleeping devil on the bed. The rhythm of his breathing was calming like no other thing she ever heard. It's hypnotizing.

The dim lights from the window helped her eyes to see his face clearly—this was the first time he looked so peaceful, and unguarded. It looks like he could shatter right this moment. It makes her worried and there was this urge to hug him so badly, but she stopped her thoughts.

W_hat privilege do I have to hug him? I'm a nobody to him; I'm just the _fucking _manager._ She felt a pang inside her, but she ignored it and just sat still on the edge of the bed, feeling her knees grew weak.

"This is not right…" She murmured while watching the glowing sky.

She lay back, not far from his spot but there was still a distance apart. She watched the white ceiling with fake interest. She glanced to her right, looking at the sleeping male beside her. She felt like a damn stalker right now, just watching and… waiting. For what, Mamori? For what?

A sigh escaped her lips and she got up to leave, but two muscular arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist. She gasped.

_Is he awake? Since when?_

Gasping for needed breath, she calmed her nerves and glanced back to the tuft of blonde from her back. She sighed, relief flooding her senses when she noticed that his eyes were still closed and his breathing was slow and steady.

But, alas, she tried to get away and loosening his hold, as it would be awkward if he were to wake up and found her there. Snuggling. Cuddling. Huddling. Sleeping together. Fondling. This is definitely not helping, and she decided that awkward would be an understatement.

After a while of trying, the hold did get tighter and she sighed; "Well, that wasn't what I expected."

Faintly, she heard mumbling from the person behind her and she perked her ears, craning her neck towards the source to hear better. The only thing she could get was a "don't go".

Mamori relaxed and stopped moving all together, not hugging back or trying to get away. She knew from the looks of it that she wouldn't be able to escape.

His hold was tight, you see. Super tight.

She wondered what he's dreaming about right now—maybe getting a new and super awesome machine gun? Or getting more slaves? Maybe he dreamed of winning the Christmas Bowl; that would be glorious. But none of these things consist of the word "don't go" because—wait, what if he's having a nightmare?

Her blue eyes glanced back and she noticed the slight frown on his face, brows scrunching together.

Sighing, she wiggled her way through his arms so that she could face him. The frown was still there and her hands went up to massage his forehead, gently so to not wake him up.

His face relaxed slightly and back to his peaceful state as a smile formed on her lips. Now, after that was done, the only thing she could do was lay there.

Mamori knew she would regret this in the morning, but hey, this is once in a lifetime thing. If she knew that this is what'll happen, she'd bring her phone with her and shot a photo or two. It's a shame.

She sighed and looked closely at Hiruma's face; his long eyelashes, his high cheeks bones, his white skin, his golden hair, his elf ears, his straight nose, the sharp contour of his face and last but not least, his lips—his thin, yet luscious lips. She jolted awake from her reverie and chuckled dryly to herself.

She's falling hard, isn't she?

She shook her head and closed her eyes; trying to make the thoughts go away. _This won't do, _she thought to herself.

Then, her hand moved on its own, stroking his cheek with feather-like touches, feeling the soft skin of his face. It's softer than she imagined, him being in the amefuto club and playing a rough sport. Even her face wasn't this smooth and she wondered if he goes to spa every weekend and get a facial treatment.

She giggled, and covered her mouth when she felt him he moved a bit. This would definitely be a good blackmail on his Threat Book. Maybe she should have one of those.

Her thoughts went rampage with her decisions and she wondered if she should… maybe she shouldn't, but she wanted to… but she shouldn't… maybe she…

Oh, fuck it.

She twisted her body a bit and reached to kiss his forehead, whispering, "Good night, Hiruma-kun…" before deciding to get the hell with all of these and snuggled deeper into the devil's embrace. She smiled in her sleep.

**- omake -**

All was quiet and still until the devil snapped one of his eyes, looking at the girl in his embrace. He knew he wasn't suppose to hug her, or to be awake all these time and enjoying her massage, but it couldn't be helped. He'd been patient all these time, keeping the beast inside of him chained tightly, not even letting it loose for a bit.

He chuckled to himself, deciding to forget all of his problems and conflicts and just settled in, enjoying the short time he got with his personal angel.

A small smile formed on his lips as he slipped into slumber.

* * *

**End Note: **This took me twenty minutes to edit and consisted of four pages. Pretty long, I noticed. Well, more review would be appreciated, but faves will do :) it's time for me to make updates for my other stories. Fairfarren, all.


End file.
